The present invention relates to ladders with leveling devices causing the ladder to adjust to and maintain a true vertical relationship rather than tilt laterally.
Ladder levelers increase the stability and safety of extension ladders, helping reduce the number of injuries and fatalities. For example, see Thocher U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,133. However, improvements are desired to reduce complexity, reduce the number of components, reduce cost of individual components and cost of overall assembly, improve functionality, reduce weight, improve reliability and robustness of the design, while maintaining design flexibility.